listfandomcom-20200216-history
Works of art that arrange objects in a taxonomic fashion
Works that arrange collected objects in a taxonomic or morphological fashion: *Anna Artaker, Personenanalphabet (A Portrait of the Artist as an Alphabet) (2008) *Tom Fruin, Discard (2004) *Carsten Höller, Double Mushroom Showcase (2009) *Richard Prince, Untitled (Three Women Looking In The Same Direction) (1980) *John Waters, Children Who Smoke (2009) *Douglas Huebler, Variable Piece n° 44 (Global) (1971) *Marcel Broodthaers, Departement des Aigles (Department of Eagles) (1968), The Farm Animals (1974) *Ward Shelley, Teenagers (2012) *Brian Collier, The Collier Classification System for Very Small Objects (website), HUGE detail, The McLean County Art Center, Bloomington, IL (detail) (2005) *Evan Roth, Graffiti Taxonomy: Paris (website, started 2004) *Hermann Glöckner, Installation view of Glöckner objects at LACMA (2008) *Bernd and Hilla Becher, Winding Towers, Belgium, Germany (1971–91) *Dieter Appelt, Photographies extraites de Wiesent-Cinema # 2 (2001-3) *Edizioni Laterza, Queste non sono tutte, Bruno Munari da Arte come mestiere (1966) *Sir Astley Paston, L'évolution du mamelon d'un sein féminin avec l'âge (1840): scientific sketch *Ernst Haeckel, Chiroptera from Kunstformen der Natur (1899-1904): scientific sketch *Anne Harild, Swimming Pool (2005) *Peter C. Emerick, 200 Koans (2012) *Susan Hiller, Dedicated to the Unknown Artists (1972-6) *Jürgen Klauke, Antlitze (Faces) (1972-2000) *Eugenio Dittborn, The 7th History of the Human Face...Airmail Painting No. 78 (1990) *Bob de Graaf, On the Crossing of Species (2010) *Allan McCollum, The Dog From Pompei (1991) *Mary Kelly, Post-Partum Document: Introduction (1973) *Pascal Rostain and Bruno Mouron, Hollywood’s trash and treasure (2004) *Raffael Rheinsberg, Hand und Fuß (Hand and Foot) (1980): a formal arrangement of old shoes and gloves found in an abandoned Anhalter train station. They once belonged to forced laborers of WWII. *Penelope Umbrico, Sunset Portraits (2011) *Koen Vanmechelen, The Cosmopolitan Chicken (2000) *Hong Hao, 10 Years Chinese Contemporary (2006) *James Cabot Ewart, Nipples at the Met (wesite, 2012-present): Documents all the nipples at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. *Ugo Rondinone, Diary of Clouds (2008/11) *Danh Vo, 26.05.2009, 8:43 (2009): Chandelier from the former ballroom of the Hotel Majestic, Paris. *George Brecht, Repository (1961) *Timm Ulrichs, Kunst & Leben. Bildbeispiele aus Pornoheften (1978), Bewaffnete Augen - entwaffnende Gesten (1973/78/97) *Sven Fritz, Gastroliths (2011) *Moyra Davey, Copperhead Grid (1990) *Ad Reinhardt, How to Look at Modern Art in America (1946) *Aaron Koblin, The Sheep Market (2007) *Donald Lipski, Gathering Dust (1978-9) *Candice Breitz, Queen (A Portrait of Madonna) (2005) (Vimeo video) *Olafur Eliasson, The Waterfall Series (1996) *Keith Tyson, Large Field Array (2007) *Eleanor Antin, Library Science (1971): Antin appropriated the Library of Congress's classification system to classify "a sub-set of the world of people" (i.e. women): "Each participant in the exhibition of women artists was asked to provide me with a 'piece of information' of any form that she felt appropriate at this time. Twenty-six participants repsonded. Each 'piece of information' (object or document) was classified for subject as a book in accordance with the classificational system of the Library of Congress...All of the 'pieces of information' were exhibited beside their 'subject catalogue cards.' - Eleanor Antin, The American Librarian (Feb 1972). *Driessens & Verstappen, Morphotheque (1996): genetically modified vegetables (carrots) Category:Works of art categorized by objects